


Different Kind of Cheerleader

by SereneCalamity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, F/M, Fluff, High School, Lacrosse, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: His cheerleader wasn't wearing school colours or throwing pom-poms around. She was sitting in the stands next to his dad, her strawberry blonde hair curling around her perfect face. Stydia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So we've got a cute high school AU here. Hope you guys enjoy it :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Although I very much wish I did...

"You got this, Stiles!" Scott McCall screamed from a couple of meters down the field as Stiles Stilinksi dodged around the last player of the other team who was between him and the goal, and then flipped his crosse forward, the ball soaring forward. It went to the left of the goalie, just under his arm, and smacked against the net of the goal. " _Yes_!" Scott screamed.

"Fucking aye!" Stiles shouted, his eyes going wide behind his helmet, throwing his hands into the air as his team mates swarmed forward. He could vaguely hear Coach Bobby Finstock singing something unintelligible from the side lines, but mainly all he could hear was Scott and his other team mates shouting and cheering around him.

"We're off the championships, dude!" Scott slapped his hand down on his best friends shoulder.

"Yes, we are!" Stiles laughed back, throwing an arm around Scott's shoulders, Liam Dunbar appearing on his other side and playfully shoving him. The cheerleaders were running onto the field, Malia Tate and Allison Argent ducking around the crowd that was gathering around the boys, Allison directly toward her boyfriend, Isaac Lahey, and Malia toward her own, Theo Raeken. Malia was probably one of the most scary cheerleaders around, all rough edges and strong muscle with a pretty face, and her and Theo were a good couple.

"That was a killer goal," Kira Yukimura tugged her helmet off, holding it in one hand as she appeared on Scott's other side, ducking under his arm. Stiles grinned at her, but as everyone was pairing up with their girlfriends—or boyfriends, in Danny Mahealani and Jackson Whittemore's case—his eyes searched out one person in particular.

"She's with your dad," Allison murmured to him, leaning in close with a knowing smile, before Isaac tugged her away, making her squeal as he rubbed his sweaty face against her neck. Stiles shot her a grateful grin and took off his helmet, shaking out his hair. It was standing up, spiky from sweat, and Scott snorted as he leaned over and ruffled his hand through it.

"You got helmet hair," he stated, still needing to lift his voice to be heard over the crowd. "Extremely attractive."

"Always, dude," Stiles grinned, the pair hitting one last triumphant high five before Stiles began jogging off field to the stands. His father, Scott's mother and Lydia Martin were standing on the grass just in front of the stands, all three of them laughing and talking easily, comfortable with each other. Noah Stilinski and Melissa McCall had finally started dating a couple of months ago, and Lydia was claiming a lot of the credit, given she had cornered Noah in the Stilinski house when she was there watching movies with Stiles and given him a 'pep talk'. Scott and Stiles had been trying to get their parents together for years, so they weren't totally certain what Lydia had said to push the Sheriff over the edge, but they were just glad that it had worked.

"Hey, son," Noah looked up and smiled proudly as Stiles reached them. "Good game." He leaned forward to give him a one armed hug and Stiles grinned back, leaning into his father's side.

"Do you know if my boy is going to be coming over here any time soon?" Melissa asked, raising up on tip toes to try and pick Scott out in the crowd.

"Oh, no," Stiles shook his head. "You think that I'm over here to see _y_ _ou guys_?" Noah rolled his eyes and Lydia pursed her lips together to try and hide her smile. "Oh, no, I'm just here to see _her_ ," he nodded at Lydia and sent an exaggerated wink in her direction, where she snorted and rolled her eyes. "And because Scott's girlfriend is out there, he doesn't need to come over here." Noah huffed under his breath and tried to reach out and cuff Stiles' playfully around the back of the head, but Stiles ducked away from him, grinning widely. "I'll see you two back at the house later, okay?"

"See ya, dad," Stiles leaned forward and quickly kissed Melissa on the cheek. "Bye, Mel."

"Bye, sweetie," Melissa looked like a bashful teenager as Noah took her hand, linking their finger together. The pair of them walked off, their arms swinging between them, and Lydia tilted her head to the side as they left.

"I did good," she stated knowingly.

"I feel as though Scott and I laid the groundwork for years, and then you just came in and topped it all off," Stiles argued. Lydia raised her eyebrows at him and Stiles scrunched up his nose at her, poking out his tongue.

"So mature," she muttered.

"You love it," Stiles teased her. Lydia's expression smoothed out to a smile and she stepped closer to him, so that they were only a couple of inches apart. Just as they were about to lean in and kiss, Erica Reyes and a couple of other cheerleaders walked past, calling out to Stiles and wiggling their fingers at him. Stiles smiled and nodded before looking back at Lydia, who had her eyebrow arched. "What?"

"You and your cheerleaders," Lydia rolled her eyes, but it was clear that she wasn't too bothered. Unlike most of the other guys in their senior year at high school, Stiles' eyes were determinedly set on only one girl, never straying. That didn't mean other girls didn't look at the co-captain of the lacrosse team, especially the cheerleaders, and sometimes Lydia couldn't stop the hiss from between her perfectly painted teeth as they checked out her man.

"Hey, I have all the cheerleader I need right here," Stiles grinned cheekily at Lydia, putting his arms around Lydia's waist. She made a noise at the back of her throat, as though in disgust at having her pretty pink and yellow dress smushed up against his sweaty and dirty lacrosse uniform. "You'll be coming to the championship game, right?" Stiles asked.

"You know I will," Lydia nodded. "I'll need to drive my own car up separately though, since I can't travel with the team and the bimbo squad."

"I'm pretty sure two of your best friends are on that bimbo squad," Stiles pointed out.

"Well, when I think about Malia and Allison, at least I know that there's more to them than their tiny skirts and pom poms," Lydia responded.

"Nothing wrong with tiny skirts and pom poms," Stiles leaned forward to press a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth. "I _especially_ love the tiny skirts that you wear..." one of the hands that was resting on her lower back began to travel downwards, closer to her ass and the hem of the dress that she was wearing and a pretty blush stained the red heads cheeks and she looked around to make sure no one was watching them.

"You should go in there and get changed," she put her hands on his chest. "So that we can make a stop at my place before heading back to yours."

"Why do we need to go back to your place?" Stiles frowned, tilting his head to the side, still holding her tightly in his arms.

"I told your dad that I forgot to bring a spare change of clothes for tonight," Lydia smirked. "So we need to stop by before going to yours...And my parents are out of town..." she licked her lips slowly, watching the way Stiles followed her tongue with his eyes and the grip on her lower back shifted as he realized what she was getting at. "Maybe I could even borrow a pair of Allison's pom pom's if you want." Stiles snorted and shook his head.

"Trust me," he murmured, shifting so that he could take one of her hands in his, turning it over so that it was palm upward. "I just want you and your short skirts, no pom pom's necessary." The tiny black numbers on her wrist made his heart beat faster as he saw the tattoo, _24_ —his lacrosse number. He brushed his thumb over the tattoo, and when he looked back up at Lydia, she had a soft smile on her face. Stiles smiled back at her, a smile that was just for her, sweet and loving, and made her insides melt. Lydia reached up and kissed him, not caring about the sweat still on his face, their lips molding together in a way that was so familiar. When they pulled apart, Stiles pressed his thumb down on the tattoo. "I won't be long."

"I'll meet you at Roscoe," Lydia promised. Stiles gave her one last kiss on the cheek before jogging off in the direction of the changing rooms, Scott and Isaac waiting for him at the entrance. Lydia watched him go, her own couple of fingers going to touch the tattoo on her other hand, a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like the idea of the tattoo? I like the idea of them being all sappy and in love, and the number was inspired by Haley from One Tree Hill.
> 
> Leave a review, let me know what you think :)


End file.
